


Damara Megido x Female!Reader

by shotaboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Reader Insert, Sexual Humor, Shitty Japanese, trigger warning: cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for slow updates! I still have writers block and recently I've been getting lots of ideas for smut stories... I just can't bring myself to write them. ;w;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Damara Megido x Female!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for slow updates! I still have writers block and recently I've been getting lots of ideas for smut stories... I just can't bring myself to write them. ;w;

“ときに我々は性交するつもりですか？” Damara whined  
“I already told you, later.” You groaned.  
She had been bothering you about this all day.  
She furrowed her brow and lit one of her cigarettes “あなたファック、私は煙を必要としています。”  
You sighed, “Damara, I told you not to smoke in the house! Unlike you, I don’t want to ruin my lungs.”  
“誰が性交を与える？ああ私は何を、お待ちしております。” she looked at you with that smirk.  
You rolled your eyes, “Alright! We can do it now… will that make you shut up?”  
Damara smiled widely at you, “うん！私は私の方法を得るとき、私は〜それを愛する”  
“I love you too, you son of a bitch.”  
She put out her cigarette as you crawled into bed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> ときに我々は性交するつもりですか？  
> When are we going to fuck?
> 
> あなたファック、私は煙を必要としています。  
> Fuck you, I need a smoke.
> 
> 誰が性交を与える？ああ私は何を、お待ちしております。  
> Who gives a fuck? Oh wait, I do.
> 
> うん！私は私の方法を得るとき、私は〜それを愛する  
> Yes! I love it when I get my way~


End file.
